


Forever In The Middle of My Heart

by lunarknightz



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Fic, Diana and Steve have a kid, F/M, Kid Fic, Original Character - Freeform, original child character - Freeform, wondertrev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: Steve is dead and gone, but a part of him remains.Diana becomes a mother and raises her child in the best way that she can.





	Forever In The Middle of My Heart

A baby.

It seems impossible, but the doctor has confirmed it. They had not been trying; nor had they done anything to prevent it; caught in the headiness of a new love in the harsh light of the war. Their time together had been painfully short, and Steve lives no more.

She had never considered being a mother; such a thing seemed too far off from her reality on Themyscira. Men were needed for breeding, and though Amazons were not without love or passion, their numbers were, for the time being, finite.

And yet, being a mother seemed like an incredible adventure. Though Steve Trevor could breathe no more, a bit of him would live on. His daughter would surely be an honor to his memory.

More than anything, Diana wants to talk to her mother. But Themyscira is hidden from her; a gift of the Gods hides it from view and from memory. Once you have left, you are unable to return. Instead, she writes letters to Hippolyta that her mother will never see.

 

****

Etta is a godsend, helping turn Steve’s bachelor pad apartment in London into a home worthy of a young mother and a child. She is the one who helps pick out the furniture; picking out the softest linens and satin blankets for the nursery.

“There’s no fool proof way to know if it will be a boy or a girl.” Etta says, recommending a buttery yellow paint for the nursery. “There are old wives tales that if you carry high it’s a boy, or if you are craving biscuits with a certain type of jam, it’s a girl, but frankly, I have found them to be wrong just as many times as they would be right.”

“I will have a daughter.” Diana says proudly. “All the Amazons are women. I will continue the line by having a little girl, who will hopefully have her father’s eyes.”

“I’m not sure that the mother determines the sex? That’s what the new science is saying, you know. Not that you could have told Henry the Eighth any different. Divorced, beheaded, died, divorced, beheaded and survived, you know.” Etta chuckled.

“I am not sure what you are saying, Etta.” Diana shook her head and rubbed her belly gently. “But I know my daughter will be blessed to have you in her life.”

 

“Godmother Etta has a delightful ring to it, doesn’t it? Simply delicious."

 

The baby kicked its’ approval. 

 

****

The pain is incredible, but nothing that she cannot bear. As she pushes her child into the world, Diana thinks about her own family. She thinks of her mother, and wonders if her own birth was filled with so much pain. She thinks of the gods that had been, wondering where she or this child may fit. She thinks of Steve, and she desperately wishes that he were here, to see his firstborn.

 

The sound of a cry is like music to her ears.

“Let me see my daughter.” She states, needing to see the result of so many months of waiting. She is a mother, and Diana laughs in relief. “Let me see my little Antiope.”

Etta has the child in her arms. “Well…”

“Is she all right? She is crying, she is breathing…She must be okay.”

“Now dear, you've just given birth. Don't get yourself into such a fright. It will be okay. _He_ is well, wonderful.” Etta brings the baby to Diana. “Robust lungs, a strong cry, ten fingers, ten toes, a head full of hair…”

“He?” 

Etta places the child in her arms. "I present the evidence."

Diana looks down at her child. He is most certainly a boy. This was not what she expected, so convinced was she that the Amazon legacy would ensure she would have a daughter. In the moment that she looks at him, she is completely in love. She would have adored a daughter, but no daughter could replace this child, her son. He is hers, and Steve’s. There is nothing she would not do to protect or care for her son. 

In this moment, Diana understands her mother more than she ever would have thought possible. This child is her greatest joy.

In this moment, she misses Steve more than ever. He should be here. He should know his son.

“He’s perfect.” Diana says, and kisses his forehead, brushing back his dark hair. 

“Are you still going to call him Antiope? That just might get him picked on in the school yard a bit, I’d think.”

 

There is only one name that she could think of for her son. 

“His name is Steve. Steven Antiope Trevor.”

Steve opens his eyes for the first time. They are the same color of blinding blue as his father’s.

 

*****

 

Not long after the birth, Chief, Sammy, and Charlie come to see the baby. 

“My goodness,” Charlie says, giving the infant the nickname that will last him for his whole life. “Look at those eyes. If he isn’t a chip off of the old block!” 

From that moment on, Chip is only called Steve when he is in trouble. Chip gets into trouble all too much for his mother’s liking.

As he grows, Chip continues to favor his father. He grows tall and strong. His brown hair is just like that of his father’s, the cheekbones eerily similar. Physically, he is a mirror of his father, and Diana struggles to see herself reflected at times.

“He may be Steve’s carbon copy,” Etta says as she watches Chip play with his friends at a birthday party when he is seven years old. “But personality wise, he’s all you Diana, dear. I don’t envy you when he becomes a teenager, I’ll tell you that.”

Chip does not have a father to teach him grow, but he does have a family. 

Though they all have started families of their own, the friends that Steve had helped her make treat Chip as one of their own. Etta lives nearby and is a constant caregiver and aunt to Chip; a second mother who helps bandage his cuts and scrapes, who spoils him rotten with toys and penny candy. Sammy teaches Chip to love literature and stages plays with the boy, racing around the house like heroes they listen to on the radio. Charlie teaches Chip how to play the piano and sing; while the Chief teaches Chip about nature. 

Diana teaches him how to use the sword and shield at a young age. He has godly blood in his veins, and though the gods are no more, she knows there are still monsters in this world. Chip will not be unprotected.

Chip grows, and becomes a man that she is very proud of. A man that his father would be proud of. 

 

The day comes that Diana has been dreading. War is raging in the world again. Ares is gone, but the nature of men had not changed with his passing. She has put off going to war, knowing that going to war again would completely change their lives. Chip deserves to be put first. She denies the call to help others; denies the fact that time is passing and people more often mistake her for Chip’s sister than his mother, as she has not aged from the young woman who jumped into the First World War head first, physically at least. 

It is denial with a purpose, but Diana knows she is delaying the inevitable.

“Mom. I have to go.” He states, his blue eyes full of emotion. “People out there need me. I just can’t sit by and do nothing.”

She can ask no less of him.

“I love you.” She says, drawing him close and kissing his forehead. “I don’t want you to go, but I understand, more than you know.” There is not enough time to tell him all of her story, the story of his father. Diana prays that with this Steve, she will have more time. “Do what you must, and come back, my son.”

He leaves the next morning, and for the first time, Diana understands her mother’s remarks when she left the island. My greatest love. My greatest sorrow. 

Diana makes her way to the front and helps out as she can. She is older now, and the war is different. She helps liberate concentration camps, helping out those who truly cannot help themselves in this war. It is quieter than storming through No Man’s Land, but no less needed. 

Chip meets her for leave as he can.

He was supposed to meet her in London; but instead Diana receives a telegram announces that his plane was lost at sea.

She cannot believe, she will not believe he is dead. In every crowd, on every battlefield, Diana will search for her son, and she does. 

When she least expects it, Chip returns to her, with a young Amazon warrior, a young woman that Diana has never met before at his side. 

Chip is every bit his father’s son.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another idea for a story with Chip set up; and have been playing with this idea in my head for awhile, but didn't have the right handle on the story until now. I've seen a couple of excellent stories with children, but none with a son, which seemed like it could be an interesting idea to play with? 
> 
> If anyone is curious, I picture a grown-up Chip to be played by Matt Lanter. It's the eyes. :)


End file.
